


Melt

by Aegrota



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, But Nobody Gets Cut, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Femdom, Ice Play, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Limits? Lucien doesn't know her!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadomasochism, Spit As Lube, Spreader Bars, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrota/pseuds/Aegrota
Summary: He has been kidnapped. And now he will be tortured. Just as he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! SSC is how I work but it still might not be up your alley! 
> 
> Okay, okay, okay!  
I am TERRIBLY blocked when it comes to Winning You Over, a writer friend suggested I write a one-shot to stop beating myself up over it, I wanted to write Lucien smut for a while... so here it is!  
I am aware that nobody asked for this but... this is what we're doing today. 
> 
> Lucien is probably not in character here but seeing how my other option for this scenario was SLBP Hanzo... I think Lucien is more likely to be down for something like this.  
(does he ever actually use the pet name "butterfly" or is that just something I read in an ff?)

He opened his eyes to darkness and inhaled the almost numbing smell of cleaning products, the note of bleach almost drowning out the artificial lavender meant to mask it.   
He was cold. He could hear the air conditioner.   
  
Ignoring the smell and the discomfort, he tried to analyze the situation. He was in a seated position. Squirming, he realized he was bound. His airway was unobstructed but he couldn’t see and a scrunch of the eyebrows shifted fabric, confirming his suspicion that he was blindfolded.   
His mouth was not covered, but neither was his torso. He still had pants and shoes on. He strained his ears but all he could hear were the air conditioner and the faint, intermittent buzzing of a neon light above him. He didn’t have to be able to see to know that it was flickering.   
He lightly tapped his foot against the floor, the sound being followed by a slight echo. The room was apparently bare.   
  
Shaking his head, his lips curved into a self-deprecating smirk. He knew that this day would come. The probabilities were in favor of him being captured sooner or later.  
However, his inherent curiosity was stirred. How was it done?   
He tried to remember what led to this moment and came up with nothing. The last thing he remembered was that he was at home, playing the piano. Then… darkness. Inky, thick, empty darkness.   
  
His skin crawled, although he was aware the temperature was not to blame. He was excited. His heart thrummed vigorously, his mouth was dry and he was almost squirming in anticipation.   
Would they torture him? He’d like to see them try. He would REALLY like to see them try. His lower stomach tightened.   
  
The door that sounded like it was magnetically locked and extremely heavy opened. Was he in a bunker? He heard one set of footsteps… clicking. Heels.   
His nipples hardened.   
The newcomer walked leisurely in silence, stopping in front of him, only a couple of inches away, it seemed. Their heels echoed in the concrete room and their clothes rustled like rich leather.   
He could smell their perfume and it made him gulp as he felt blood pool toward his groin. Floral, yet sharp. Like an iron hand in a velvet glove. Raspberry, then freesia… then cedarwood and patchouli.   
He loved it.   
  
“Welcome, Professor.” Minty breath on his face as his captor leaned in and he smirked at the silken voice.   
“I am glad you are finally awake. I am terribly sorry for inconveniencing you like this.”   
The menace was peeking through behind the politeness and his smirk only broadened.   
“May I inquire about the reason for this meeting to be conducted in such a fashion?”   
  
A soft chuckle, almost like a mountain stream as the voice and the scent pulled away and the heels clicked around him until she was behind, her breath caressing his ear and a shiver of arousal crept down his spine:  
  
“You are an elusive beast, Professor. I am in the habit of capturing those.”   
  
Lucien chuckled, feeling a strand of hair of his captor grazing against his bare shoulder:  
“To what end, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
She ran her fingers across his jawline, softly, like butterfly wings, grazing along his ear, into his hair, where her fingers found purchase and she yanked his head back, forcing him to bend his neck to an almost painful angle:  
“I enjoy taming them. There is immense joy in having them eat out of my hand.”   
  
He could already feel the strain against the fabric of his pants. He grunted at the rough pull in his hair, his smirk still going strong:  
“Are you not afraid of those beasts biting the very hand that feeds them?”   
She released his hair abruptly, pushing his head forward:  
“That just means they require additional training.”   
  
Her heels echoed off to the far end of the room and he heard a rustle and a sound that resembled a freezer door being opened and closed. Clinking of ice against glass. Liquid pouring and swishing in the glass. A heavy zippo being uncapped. The first drag of a cigarette.   
  
The heels became louder again. Smoke was blown in his face:  
“Now, tell me, Professor, how do you feel about being trained?”   
He imagined rosy lips enveloping around that cigarette, making a slight O as she blew out the blueish smoke. The trail of lipstick on the glass as she took a sip and he sniffed. Whiskey.   
“Like I am blindly diving into a rabbit hole.”   
He teased, reveling in the smoke clearing and her perfume overwhelming his senses again.   
“And yet…” He felt something hard press against the bulge in his pants and gasped.   
She chuckled once again, a soft clink accompanying the sound as he heard her glass being discarded.   
  
He shuddered as the ice cube made sudden contact with his lips, sliding down, down his neck, over his restless Adam’s apple, along his collarbone, only to tease around his hard nipple. He tugged at the restraints binding his arms behind him as his body desired to arch into the sensation and shudder away from it at the same time. The trail of the droplets melting off the cube made its way down his torso, down his firm abdomen, being slowly warmed by his skin.   
She straddled him and he briefly focused on the characteristic sound of a cigarette being extinguished before he felt a puncture of heat on his shoulder. It bloomed across his skin before dulling and he hissed, his eyes rolling back behind the blindfold.   
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Professor. Is it the cold…” she trailed off as the ice cube grazed along his nipple and he let out a quiet grunt.   
“Or the heat?” Another drop of wax, this time between his pectorals and Lucien wondered how he missed the sound of a candle being lit in the first place.   
When he failed to reply, her voice glazed over him in sugary sweetness as he felt the back end of the candle prodding at his lips:  
“Would you be so kind as to hold this for me, Professor, we don’t want your mouth to be useless, do we?”  
  
She didn’t leave him much choice or he wanted to believe it was so as he did as he was asked, realizing with a shot of glee what her intention was. This way… the wax would drip along his torso.   
  
The cube made its way to his other nipple and he squirmed again, a drop of wax hitting his lower stomach. It hurt so well.   
Her now free hand caressed his cheek:  
“Seems you are secretly a very good boy, aren’t you, Professor?”   
Her hand was so soft across his 5 o’clock shadow and Lucien knew he must have spent more time here than he thought if his beard already grew that much.   
Her nails suddenly raked across his cheek and another drop of wax made its way on his skin:  
“I asked you a question.”   
Lucien nodded, feeling his cock throb at the pain and the threat in her voice. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, the ice cube now significantly smaller as it grazed against his increasingly feverish skin:  
“That’s right. You want to be tamed, don’t you?”   
He nodded again, feeling the wax dripping slightly higher on his abdomen as the candle melted.   
  
He heard the unmistakable sound of a switchblade being opened and he had to grip the candle harder between his teeth so as not to grin like an idiot.   
“I hope you’re not too fond of these pants, Professor.”   
He shook his head and she made the first incision, the knife running through fabric like it were butter. She was skilled at this, as he knew the tip of the blade was deliberately grazing against his legs, never breaking his skin as she worked and he remained perfectly still, even though a part of him toyed with the idea of receiving a cut or two. Maybe he will ask her nicely once his mouth is free.   
The wax dripped and it was torture in itself not to twitch into the knife. Punctures, unlike cuts, were not fun.   
  
The cool air hit his skin as she freed him from his pants. She chuckled at his throb as he felt the blunt side of the knife run up his thigh. The ice cube was history by now and he grunted as her wet, cool fingers made contact with the wet patch he was already making on his boxers:  
“Seems like you’re eager, Professor. Shall I remove these too?”  
Her fingers pulled at the waistband and let it smack against Lucien’s hip. He nodded but she merely clicked her tongue and pulled the candle out of his mouth:  
  
“Use your words.”   
Lucien’s breathing was already slightly labored. His skin crawled with the delicious pain and she had that knife and she smelled so good and he wanted to feel and see her so much but he couldn’t and the frustration was only making him harder.  
“Yes, please.” He murmured.   
“But why would I do that?” She feigned ignorance and Lucien smirked, nodding toward his cock:  
“Another part of me to toy with?”   
  
This time, she laughed. It was the kind of laughter that makes one’s heart swell and lips twitch into a smile almost subconsciously:  
“A great idea. However…” She paused as her knife hooked under the hem of his boxers, running up until they were cut apart at his side:  
“I am unable to determine whether you are making a selfless offer or trying to make me play into your hand.”  
“I have never been more honest in my life.” Lucien lied glibly. He was indeed trying to manipulate her into granting him relief.   
“You are a terrible liar, Professor.”  
  
She giggled but cut the other side of his underwear anyway, his hardness finally springing free and he hissed as the cool air hit his wet tip.   
The wax dripped on his bare thigh, right above his knee as she took a step back. He heard the knife being closed and put away and felt her still cool fingertip graze along his length:  
“But it might be an interesting toy.” She mused, the wax dripping higher, sliding ever so little toward his inner thigh before it hardened and his legs bucked involuntarily, the restraints binding his ankles to the legs of the chair preventing him from closing them.   
She seemed amused by his reactions as she dripped the wax even closer to his crotch:  
“Scared, Professor?” She taunted and Lucien tried to imagine the wax dripping on his balls and his heart indeed raced. But he also throbbed.   
“Would it rein you in or spur you on if I said I was?” His voice was hoarse and she leaned in, her lips grazing his as she whispered:  
“You will never know unless you try.”   
“Then, yes. I am scared.”   
“Good.” He could hear her smirk as she let a drop fall at the juncture of his crotch and leg and he twitched. Lucien bit his lip, feeling his heart drum in his ears as his hips bucked forward almost on their own accord.   
  
He threw his head back with a loud moan as he felt the wax drip right between his testicles. The sting and the heat spread through his entire body and he almost felt like bursting right there, that delicious pain making his eyes water and his entire body shiver.   
She took a hold of his hair, holding his head back as she leaned in and kissed him roughly, her teeth refusing to spare his bottom lip as she bit it. Lucien grunted into her mouth, his chest heaving as he tasted her, the mint and sweetness mixed with cigarettes and iron that he suspected was his blood. He whined in need.   
She released him as abruptly as she grabbed him and her warmth left him as her heels clicked away. Lucien didn’t dare imagine how he looked. He must have already been reduced to a quivering, slobbering mess. He was so hard it was almost painful and now that she wasn’t close, he was shivering.   
Thankfully, she returned shortly after, straddling him once again:  
“I think it’s time for me to really play with you, Professor.”   
  
Lucien’s head swam in delight. He could smell her. Not her perfume; he could smell HER. It was the most delicious scent he ever felt and he licked his lips, wishing to taste her, to have her juices dripping only for his tongue to pick them up, to feel her thighs squeezing him as his mouth sucked on her clit, his fingers deep inside her tight, wet…  
  
He gasped as she lowered herself and he felt his cock slide along her slit. A strained sound escaped him as he felt just how wet she was and she chuckled in his ear, her lips against his lobe as she teased his cock with her fingers, running it along her heat and biting on his ear when he attempted to grind against her.

“Patience, Professor. Do not tell me you are already desperate.”   
Lucien gulped and shook his head unconvincingly as she pinched on his nipple, her sharp nails then sliding down his side and he hissed, feeling his engorged tip prod at her entrance as her fingers still controlled his length.   
“Please…” He whispered softly, the muscles in his legs painfully tense as he tried not to buck his hips to sheathe himself into her heat before she changed her mind. Her tongue ran along the column of his neck before she bit right behind his ear and he whined. The skin there was so thin, so sensitive and it hurt. It hurt so perfectly.  
  
“I like it when you beg.” She murmured as she was done marking his skin. Lucien knew everybody would be able to see the mark if they just took more than a passing glance at his profile. Just as he liked it.   
“Then I will beg.” He replied in a hoarse whisper, his fingers helplessly clenched as he kept biting his broken lip between soft pleas, the hot, wet slide of his member across her folds making him tremble.   
  
“Sweet pet.” She whispered into his ear and a wash of giddiness overwhelmed him right before he felt himself sinking into her tight cunt slowly. So hot. So tight. So wet that he could hear it. His hardness stretched her and he throbbed as she moaned into his ear. He wished his hands were free so he could hold her hips so tight he would bruise them and guide her onto him, slam her against him, entering balls deep every time, stretching her and reaching deep, hitting that special spot that would make her unravel on him repeatedly, her cunt gripping and milking him.   
He shuddered.   
  
Buried in her to the hilt, Lucien’s lip quivered as he threw his head back right before he was kissed, one of her hands pulling at his hair again and the other on his shoulder as she braced herself against him.   
He throbbed as he felt her nipples graze against his torso. He could feel a leather sleeve on his shoulder and the swoosh of the long garment around his legs.   
She seemed to be wearing nothing but a leather coat and heels. Lucien grunted into the kiss, wishing to see her like that.   
  
The vulgar squelching sound of how wet she was echoed through the room and he was getting drunk off her soft moans and whimpers as she rode him, her hips coaxing all sorts of desperate sounds from Lucien himself as he bucked into her as much as his predicament allowed him. It seemed like she was fanning the flames within him with every thrust and he knew he only needed a little bit, just a little bit more until he could catch that high that he was chasing, just a tiny bit.   
  
She bit his ear as her hips stilled and he responded with a gasp and a throb beyond his control. She gripped his neck, fingers pressing against the sides and Lucien felt deliciously light-headed as the blood flow was slightly impaired, his airflow still allowing him to take those thirsty ragged breaths as a drop of sweat made its way down his temple. She knew how to choke him. He was so close…   
  
“So excited…” her murmur was almost a moan in itself as her cunt clenched him and Lucien’s eyes rolled back behind the blindfold.   
“I do not want you to burst without my permission, Professor.”   
  
Lucien whimpered like a puppy, his entire body stiffening. Those words almost had an opposite effect and he barely coaxed himself off the ledge.   
“And what if I do?” He nearly growled and she giggled:  
“I will make sure to ruin it.”   
  
Lucien believed her as he let out a sharp exhale through his nose and her hand released his neck. He wondered if his neck would bruise and that thought turned him on even more. He thought it wasn’t even possible. He did not want a ruined orgasm, it was not fun, like a dull itch that can never be scratched or like tea too sweet and warm to quench one’s thirst on a July day.   
He nodded.   
“I will do my best.”   
“Make sure you do. You must know how dissatisfying a ruined orgasm is. But if you please me… there might be a reward later on.”  
  
Her nails raked against the hardened traces of wax across his torso and he tried to focus on that. He must look like a mess, it will be a pain to clean it up and… he was a step away from the ledge. Clenching his teeth, Lucien figured it will have to do. He was unable to move further back with that squelching sound and that tight pussy around him and her voice in his ear, that perfume and the scent of her skin, that must be slick with sweat by now; intoxicating him.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut to accompany the hard clench of his jaw, trying to solve an equation in his mind to prevent that treacherous tightening of his balls, that ache for release as he could feel the spasms of her cunt signaling that she was close.   
Her nails mercilessly painted his skin in white lines that would soon turn pink or maybe even angry red as her movement became erratic.   
  
Lucien took pride in his self-control. But as she fell apart around him with a loud whimper of his name and her pussy squeezed him so tight that it could milk him of every last drop, as her nails buried into his shoulders, leaving crescent moon marks, as her juices trailed down his balls… he truly felt tortured.   
How could she be this merciless? His heart swelled with joy. He wanted more. Needed more.   
  


She buried her face in the crook of his neck, catching her breath as the tremors of her pussy subsided and Lucien allowed himself to relax his aching muscles, forgetting what the result of his equation was.   
She cupped his face and kissed his sweaty forehead softly, slowly getting off of his length, giggling as he subconsciously bucked his hips to stay inside and grunted as the cool air greeted him.  
  
“Such a good boy.” She whispered. “You resisted.” She trailed kisses across his face, petting his cheeks gently and Lucien snorted frustratedly even as he nuzzled her hands:  
“It took Herculean algebraic effort.”   
“What was the result?”  
“I do not remember.” He chuckled as she laughed quietly right before kissing him so softly he nearly melted. Her lips plush and soft, she gently coaxed his mouth open, embracing him as she slowly relieved him of her weight before breaking the kiss:  
  
“I’ll be right back.” She whispered and Lucien nodded as her heels clicked away and he heard some buttons being pressed as the buzzing of the neon lights stopped, its sudden absence reminding Lucien it was there in the first place. He heard the freezer or fridge door again and she was soon back, a straw grazing his lips:  
  
“Have some water. Do you want some chocolate?”   
Her voice was soft and Lucien just nodded again before gulping down all the water offered to him. It was cool and he only now realized how thirsty he was.   
She caressed his damp hair before putting the water bottle away and he heard a wrapper being ripped open and was given a chocolate bonbon.   
  
“How many items do you have in those pockets?” He teased.   
“Too many. I love this coat.” She replied cheerfully before reaching back to untie his blindfold:  
“I dimmed the lights, Lucien.”   
“Thank you.” He smiled. That was considerate, now the shock of being able to see after such a long time of being blindfolded would not be so great.   
  
He took a look around the room. Bare, just as he suspected. It was lit by only a few candles now, one of which, the red one, he recognized as the one she tortured him with. Concrete walls, a sink, a table and a fridge the only furniture aside from the chair he was sitting on.   
She stepped behind him, crouching to untie his bonds.  
He closed his eyes again as she massaged his limbs awake patiently, each stroke of her nimble fingers bringing some feeling back into his arms. The binds were leather, so his skin was not chafed, the marks on it will soon fade and she kissed his wrists gently as he wrestled with his arousal, trying to focus on her pampering him instead of the ache in his crotch.   
She readjusted, repeating her ministrations on his ankles, removing the last of his shredded pants.   
  
“How do you feel? Don’t try to stand just yet.” She warned and Lucien wiggled his now free ankles:  
“Frustrated.” He chuckled, nodding toward his still hard cock and she kissed him on the cheek:  
“I’m happy to hear that.” She went to the table and grabbed a bottle of oil and a pack of cotton pads, along with a soft cloth she then wet at the sink.   
As his eyes got used to the room, he looked at her. He always liked it when her hair was down and when she wore red lipstick. He loved it smeared like it now was. He cursed under his breath as his cock throbbed again.   
  
She started cleaning him, the warm damp cloth softly dabbing at his crotch before she put some oil on the cotton pad and started dissolving the wax from his body patiently, right before she also removed any traces of her lipstick from him.   
  
“Why didn’t you cut me? You know you could have.”   
“I forgot the disinfectant.” She admitted sheepishly, locking eyes with him:   
“And it was strange to not be able to look you in the eyes.” She admitted. He knew her real reason. He would almost never safeword and she didn’t dare risk it if she couldn’t see his eyes.   
Lucien smiled, petting her cheek, the corners of his slightly downturned greyish orbs crinkling with unspoken love. She was way too good for him.  
  
“So, where are we?” He finally inquired and she grinned, proud of herself:  
“My friend owes me a favor so he let me use his bunker.”   
“And why don’t I remember how you got me here?”   
“You’re not the only one with an evol, mister.”   
  
Lucien chuckled as she went to toss the pads into the garbage bag she prepared. Taking an additional clean one, she used a bit of oil to remove her ruined lipstick. She unzipped the backpack on the table and pulled out a fresh change of clothes for him:  
  
“Do you need help?”   
“Only with this.” He nodded toward his still erect cock and she stuck her tongue out at him:  
“You gave me a carte blanche. Don’t complain now.”   
  
That was true. When he confided in her about this particular fantasy, he basically told her nothing is off the table. He just didn’t guess that out of all things, she would opt to deny him release. She seemed to be more of a sadist than he thought.  
Lucien slowly redressed himself as she tidied up the room and turned the lights back on to extinguish the candles.   
Finished with his belt, he walked toward her, his legs still slightly wobbly. He embraced her, nuzzling her neck:  
“Thank you.”   
“You were the one who trusted me.” She grinned. “Happy birthday, Lucien.”   
“What time is it?”   
She glanced at her wristwatch:  
“A quarter past one. In the morning.”   
“So, it’s not my birthday anymore.”   
“Guess not.” She giggled apologetically, holding his hands.   
“Good to know,” Lucien said cryptically and she let him enjoy her warmth for as long as he needed. He seemed alright but she was still worried whether he’ll experience a strong drop once the adrenaline wore off.   
“Would you like me to drive us home now?” She asked and Lucien nodded, doing his best not to grind against her.   
  
Once they were in the car, his mind started racing. He had no intention of letting the night end here.   
She didn’t play any music, contrary to her usual habit and she glanced at him, securing her seatbelt.  
  
“Tell me if you start feeling strange, Lucien, alright?”   
“I am fine, butterfly, don’t you worry.” He replied, his usual warm smile gracing his lips.  
  
He was more than fine. This torture was sweet, amazing, mind-blowing.   
He experienced some that weren’t. Nothing she could do could make him feel bad.   
  
“I still want you to tell me if anything changes.” She repeated seriously.  
“I promise.”   
  
She drove in silence and he looked through the window, noticing they were in an unfamiliar part of town. Who was this bunker-owning friend, anyway? It didn’t often happen that Lucien didn’t know something. He will have fun finding an answer to that question later.   
  
She hugged him around the waist once they were in the elevator and all Lucien could think about was how she was still naked under her, now buttoned, long coat. Naughty.   
  
He allowed her to unlock their door. He followed her inside, his hand rubbing her back soothingly.   
  
She yelped as he suddenly grabbed her by the hair, wrapping it around his hand, his other one gripping at her neck as he pressed his body against hers:  
  
“You really thought I’d let you get away like that?”   
His whisper was threatening as he pulled her head back, giving her neck a tight squeeze before he started unbuttoning her coat. He saw her grin right before he yanked the coat off of her body:  
“And if you’re hoping you will be able to charm me into granting you mercy, you are in for a surprise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Still gripping her hair tight, Lucien led her straight to the bedroom only to click his tongue and yank on her hair as she tried to kick her shoes off:  
  
“Leave them. I like them.”   
  
He turned the light on with his free hand before nearly shoving her on the bed, face down. Kicking his own shoes off, he eyed her pale form on the bed, long red hair sprawled around her head and colorful, tribal-like tattoos spreading over her shoulder blades and along the column of her spine. A new one was crested right between her shoulder blades and he eyed it curiously for a moment.   
  
He knew they signified her status and power level within her clan, each one actually a rune of sorts. To him, a male and an outsider, they were hardly anything more than beautiful symbols so he didn’t know what the meaning of this new one was.   
It was another answer he would have to find creative methods to obtain. It turned him on. He was aware it was dangerous to not know everything but he enjoyed this mystery of a woman.   
  
His gaze slid down to her hips and the enticing curve of her ass, down her thighs.   
No visible marks, skin as white as porcelain. It was one of the things he disliked about her. She healed way too quickly; any mark he could leave would be gone in a matter of hours. A bite, a scratch, a welt, a bruise… hell, he could brand her and even that would be gone in less than 6 hours if he’s lucky.   
It unnerved Lucien and the fact that it unnerved him, in turn, frightened him. If he couldn’t leave a lasting trace on her in a physical way, could he do it emotionally? Mentally?

Would she heal of him in every way if he ever left?   
He knew that fear kept him coming back every time and he hated himself for it. He shouldn’t be coming back for such a selfish reason. She should have been an asset.   
He shouldn’t even be doing any of this and yet… he couldn’t stop.  
  
He climbed the bed, straddling her ass and leaning in, his fingers brushing her hair away so he could whisper in her ear:  
  
“You are a liar, my little butterfly, you know that?”   
“How so?” He could hear the grin in her voice  
“You did promise me a reward and yet…”   
“Check your pockets, Professor.” She replied triumphantly and Lucien’s brow raised as he put his hands in his jacket pockets only to match her grin.   
She was cleverer than he gave her credit for sometimes. Lucien pulled out the remote and the small bullet vibrator from his pockets and stood up, giving her behind a healthy smack:  
  
“Don’t move.”   
He went to sterilize the toy in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a 5-o’clock shadow and his lower lip was broken but he kind of enjoyed the sight. He’ll probably look even more messed up by the time the night was over.   
  
He came back to the room only to find she hasn’t moved, legs swaying playfully off the side of the bed.   
“Good girl.”   
Lucien wanted to grab that switchblade of hers and cut her with it, lick her blood off, have her cry and scream for him… but he couldn’t break a hard limit. She never wanted her blood drawn. It amused him. A woman living her life on the edge, having more battles in one month than Lucien had in the past 10 years was afraid of being cut. It only made him want to do it more, but a promise was a promise. At least this kind. He could keep this one.   
  
“On all fours.” He purred at her and as she assumed her position, he ran his fingers along her slit and grinned. She was so wet… He throbbed, his cock aching in his pants… just a little longer. He’ll make her pay for denying him like that.   
He bit his lip again at the sight in front of him, her head on the bed and ass high up in the air, it might be one of his favorite positions.   
  
“How should I hurt you tonight, I wonder…”   
He mused, hand going for his belt. The two of them were similar in many aspects and they had a silent understanding and a line in the sand drawn. They both manipulated each other to a degree and they both loved it. Even when he was dressing in the bunker, he noticed she gave him the belt that was the favorite of hers, no doubt counting on this.   
He didn’t know if it should be turning him on to be playing into her hand as much as it did.   
He unbuckled the belt and pulled it out of his pants, smacking it across his palm lightly, bending it in half, already noticing how she bucked her hips back expectantly.   
  
_SMACK!_  
  
No preparation, no warning, considerable force. She whimpered and Lucien heard her grin through the whimper. She loved it.   
He eyed the rapidly reddening mark the leather belt left on her ass. Her skin might heal easily, but it was also extremely easy to mark it. Very sensitive. He loved it.   
  
“I will make you pay for toying with me the way you did.”   
His voice was hoarse and he smacked her again on the other side of her ass, enjoying the echoing sound of the smack, the way her ass rippled ever so slightly and a whimper bordering on a moan she let out.  
“You wanted it.”   
Another smack, this one stronger and she let out another sound that made Lucien’s cock drool.   
“I did. But maybe what I actually wanted was to hurt you in return.”   
  
He took a small step back, grabbed the belt by the buckle and let the entire length of it come upon her ass with a precisely measured swing. A scream got caught in her throat and Lucien didn’t even have to check to know her pussy gushed at the pain.   
“You know I love hurting you, don’t you? It makes me so hard when you scream for me.”   
Another smack, nearly at the same spot and she indulged him with a scream. Her ass was turning beet red already and he wondered how long he’ll be able to keep this up before he had to bury himself balls deep in her.   
  
Smirking, he bent the belt in half again before smacking her across the pussy. The force was considerably weaker and the sound made him bite his lip in delight as she squirmed and cried out before taking a deep breath and bucking her hips back once again like he knew she would. He did it one more time and she gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white.   
Lucien’s grin spread as he murmured evilly:  
  
“Oh dear… don’t squeeze so hard. That’s not good for your fingers.”   
  
Giving her pussy one more smack, he put the belt over his shoulders and walked over to the closet:  
“Luckily, I can help you with that.”   
Her breathing ragged, she was already struggling to keep her legs from trembling and his cock throbbed at the sight. He loved overwhelming her until her body would go limp and she would be a ragdoll in his arms, entirely pliant to do with as he pleased.   
It was the closest he could ever see her to being asleep and he loved it. She would be barely coherent yet so wet it would drip down her thighs and she would babble as he fucked her through several orgasms, often keeping her bound and pinned down like a butterfly in an insectarium.   
  
He pulled out the spreader bar and walked back to her:  
“Spread those legs wide for me, butterfly.” He nearly cooed and she did as he told her, the red soles of her black pumps catching the light. Her left cheek pressed into the bed, she was smiling, her eyes closed:  
“Arms between the legs.”   
He saw her grin go wider as she opened her eyes and pushed her arms between her legs. Lucien pulled her wrists down a little further, securing the cuffs around her ankles and then the wrists, the bar preventing her from closing her legs or pulling her arms out of that position.   
She was now helpless and entirely on display, just as he liked it. The leather cuffs were a little more lenient but he really wanted to see her in metal cuffs, rigid and entirely immovable, without the softness the leather provided and a couple of inches of slack the short chains between the bar and the cuffs gave her.   
  
He bent over her on the bed, pulling her head back by her hair and leaning into her ear, two of his fingers running along her dripping slit, still sensitive from the smacks he gave it earlier:  
“Now… do you want me?” He whispered, knowing full well she will give him a smartass reply and he will have an excuse to keep punishing her.  
But she surprised him:  
“I always want you.” She was still smiling, unable to really turn her head to look at him so she tried to catch him in her peripheral vision as much as she could:  
“Especially when you’re like this.”   
  
Lucien gave her a sharp bite on the shoulder and she winced before he soothed the skin with his tongue:  
“When I’m like what?”   
“Evil horny.” She grinned:  
“I should kidnap and deny you more if you’ll be like this afterward.”  
He ran his nails down her back, leaving long white lines that turned pink and she gasped.  
“Be my guest, butterfly.”   
He got up and the belt cracked across her pussy again, making her yelp in surprise as Lucien wondered how come he hasn’t burst yet. This often happened. He would torture her and get so turned on that he felt like he was the one being tortured and yet he reveled in it, he wanted to smack her or keep her uncomfortable just a little longer.   
  
Stepping back again, he decided to paint her ass entirely red as he delivered more sharp, precise strikes with the full length of the belt, providing her with little breaks to play with her pussy. Three of his fingers slid into her heat and she moaned so deliciously that he wanted to keep hearing it and deny her at the same time.   
He slipped in the bullet vibe inside her cunt, twirling it around and making her buck her hips as little as she could. So desperate for him… these were the moments Lucien loved the most, when he would hurt her and arouse her so much her mind would start to fracture and he was the one to hold the shards and put them back together slightly differently than they used to fit previously, leaving a trace… like she was ceramic and he was the gold, holding her together, every breaking point obvious but made precious. Like Kintsugi. Maybe that was the lingering scar he could leave with her. Love was pain, after all, struggle. War.   
  
He turned on the remote on the lowest setting and she whimpered. Lucien knew it was difficult to make her beg, which was why he always tried to.   
She did have the advantage of him already being pretty desperate this time. However…   
  
He smacked her hot, red ass again and she cried out, her hands balling into fists as he picked up her abundant wetness and smeared it around her pucker, leaning over and spitting on it, fingers teasing as he saw her eyes roll back as she giggled through shaky breaths:  
  
“Evil bastard…” She whispered one of her favorite terms of endearment in moments like this and Lucien smirked, middle finger already prodding her as he added more spit to the mix. She relaxed into the invasion and he was soon able to add another finger, turning the volume of the vibrator up as he stretched her for him, enjoying her breathy moans and whimpers.   
They did this many times already. He loved fucking her ass like this, just using her juices and some spit for lube, it was intense and he loved seeing her face morph from pain to discomfort to pleasure and back again, in cycles, the myriad of minute changes in her expressions, the way it was so hot and so tight, so intense, almost to the point of being vicious…   
Heavens, he was about to go crazy.   
  
She keened quietly when she heard him unzip behind her. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard and he grinned. This will hurt her. He slid his cock along her pussy, fingers gathering her wetness and stroking down his length, he coated himself in her, smearing it along with his precum before he lifted a foot on the bed, almost straddling her:  
“Feel free to scream for me, little butterfly.”   
He pushed inside, just a little more roughly than he normally would and she almost screamed, willing her muscles to relax around him as he paused, grunting quietly.   
He probably wouldn’t be able to last long. Lucky for her.   
He pulled back slightly before pushing back in, feeling her resistance already letting up. He knew she loved this, too. She loved when he hurt her. Nobody else could hurt her like this.   
He pulled out completely, spitting on his hand and stroking his length again before pushing back into her. She was biting her lip, her eyes open and wet and he throbbed at the sight.   
He would soon make her beg… and if she did it sweetly enough… well, he did promise he won’t be granting her mercy. It was a turn on in itself, getting to hear her desperate pleas and denying them. Could he do it? Could he prove to this woman that he had the power over her, even if it was just in this way?   
  
Enjoying her growls and yelps of pain mixed with moans of pleasure as he teased her with the vibrator, Lucien was soon balls deep inside her tight ass.   
  
“You like this, don’t you?” He pulled back a fraction only to slam back in and she let out a throaty moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain he loved so much.   
“Don’t stop.”   
Lucien smirked. Still not begging, hm?   
He established a rhythm soon enough, harder than she was used to this early on, adding more spit to the mix as needed. She was so tight, so hot and at that moment, completely at his mercy. He gripped her hip, pulling her toward him as much as he could as he fucked her, the sounds she was making, the scent of her arousal, that perfume and the fact that he got everything he wanted out of this situation making his balls tighten as he bent over her once again, suddenly turning the vibrator off and slowing his thrusts to emphasize his quiet drawl in her ear:  
  
“Beg.”   
“No point.” She whimpered and even though her volume was pathetic, he throbbed at the stubbornness.   
“The point is for me to hear it.” He purred at her, picking up the pace again and smacking her raw ass with his hand. Then once more. And once more.   
“Please…” She finally cried out and Lucien felt he was almost at his breaking point. Just a little more.   
“Please what?” He growled, his thrusts feeling like they were rattling the entire bed.   
“Please fill me up, Professor.” She whined out with a grin and Lucien felt his vision grow dark as his mind seemingly went blank as he burst, as if on command.   
  
“Fuck…” His knee almost buckled from under him, fingers bruising her hip as he arched his hips as if he wanted to be deeper than balls deep as wave after wave of his release filled her ass.  
This woman! He wanted her to beg for HER release, not his! This woman! It was not fair, he was the one in control yet she shattered him from the bottom with that one simple sentence like she KNEW him.   
  
Ribbon after ribbon, he spilled, heart racing wildly, his entire body rigid. She was draining him completely. She was taking everything he would give her and then some, reaching deep into parts he himself didn’t know how to navigate toward anymore, parts he thought forgotten. He thought he was way past crazy, he thought he was victorious, in control.   
Yet she messed him up. Ruined him.   
  
It took him a while to return to his senses. The room around him flickered back into existence and he was aware of his heaving chest once again. The sweat dripping down his back, he was still fully clothed. Her clench on him… he was still hard. The crimson of her hair and the milky white of her skin…   
Lucien felt like he was not entirely himself. Was he ever?   
  
He pulled out slowly, a bit of his seed trickling out and he felt his cock throb and his mouth grow terribly dry again.   
Lowering his leg to the floor, he started untying her.   
They were both silent and in his mind, he was already fucking her again, chasing that control one more time.   
  
“Are you alright?” He finally whispered when she let her body grow limp on the bed for a few seconds. He already knew. It took 12 or 18 for her to recuperate. He counted silently. 18 this time.   
He felt smug. He helped her up gently and kissed her, finally shrugging his jacket off. His hair was drenched in sweat and she ran her fingers through it, slicking his bangs back as he picked her up and headed for the bathroom.   
  
The shower after was different than it usually was. They kissed the entire time, parting only for air and the water was merely lukewarm as he took her against the wall again, gently. Probably gentler than he ever did and she embraced him as he held her thighs, her back against the tiles, his cock deep in her pussy and neither of them said a word and yet, Lucien felt bare in a sense he never recalled he did before. As she looked at him through her orgasm, mouthing his name softly, he felt like she was seeing him and he was seeing her, like there was something new there, something he never saw before.   
  
He thought he would only feel happy if he could get control of her.   
But he felt happy at that moment and it was a feeling so strange, so foreign that he fell apart inside of her with a shudder as soon as it washed over him, without even realizing it until he was already spurting.   
It was like her eyes coaxed him into it. Her eyes. Lucien always took pride in his ability to read people and looking them in the eyes was one of the best ways to do it. But her eyes were so often unreadable, precisely because everything in them seemed so obvious at times that it must have been a lie.   
  
This was one of those times almost. Except, for some reason, it was even stronger. Everything was so obvious, but it didn’t make sense. She couldn’t be stupid enough to truly love him. He knew she wasn’t a stupid woman.   
He knew he wasn’t a stupid man either. And yet… he loved her.   
  
  
They still remained silent even in bed. Both of them naked, her head on his chest, they laid there, embraced, stroking each other’s skin softly and Lucien stared at the ceiling. She never slept. It was one of her powers, apparently and he had always hated it until that evening. He could never control her unless he got into her dreams… but tonight, that didn’t seem so bad.   
The night was coming to an end, the inky blackness of the sky giving way to royal blue as Lucien finally broke the hours of silence:  
  
“Happy birthday.”   
According to her official file, her birthday was in July. But Lucien managed to get the true information. She was just one day younger than him.   
She wasn’t surprised he knew and she didn’t even try to deny it:  
“Thank you.”   
  
More silence. This time, she was the one to break it:  
“Lucien… you know this will have to end sooner or later?”   
“Of course I do. Every time I see you, I know next time might be in a fight to the death.”   
  
She took a deep breath:  
“I don’t want to be the one who kills you.”   
“Yet you are certain I will be the one who gets killed?”   
“No. But if you do… I don’t want it to be me.”   
“Why not? It is your job to stop me from doing mine.”   
“You know why not.”   
  
Something in Lucien’s chest tightened as he clenched his jaw, trying to steady his voice:  
“I’m afraid I don’t. Enlighten me, please.”   
“Because I would never forgive myself. And I would miss you.”   
  
More silence. Breaths seemed to drag like hours, like days, like eternities.   
Seemed like the only way he would be able to leave a mark on this woman was if he died. He was sure there was Shakespearean irony in that.   
  
“It must seem that way now.” He remarked dryly when all he wanted was to say the same thing to her. He had suspected it for some time now, but that night he knew. He not only did not want to kill her anymore; he knew he now couldn’t. He didn’t want to give himself anything to forgive. Whichever himself that was. Ares would kill her. Maybe even Lucien would kill her, or abandon her and disappear without a trace.   
But whoever the innermost him was just wanted to remain in this bed forever. What was his name even?  
  
Rae laughed but it was equal parts bitter and sweet:  
“Perhaps. Or perhaps I just love you. And please don’t even try to say it back.”   
  
She didn’t want to hear it. Whether it was because she already knew, because she didn’t believe it, because she felt it was dangerous to know or because she wanted to keep the odd imbalance of control at their usual power struggle level… Lucien didn’t know.   
He probably never would, either.   
“Get some sleep, Lucien.” She murmured.   
  
He waited for the morning with her in silence.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this got angsty, I have no idea why...
> 
> Actually, I do. I've been writing fluff for a while now and craved something dramatic xD   
Don't try this at home, guys, none of this, seriously. Use regular lube, use protection, don't date a psycho. And if yer getting it on in the shower, put those anti-slip duckies (or whatever) stickers on your shower floor!   
PSA done, hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^
> 
> The girl, Rae, is my OC, she has an entire universe (that's been over a decade in the making!) that I think meshes wonderfully with MLQC, except that she would call Evolvers metahumans :D and their powers wouldn't be able to manifest through genetics only (she has her tattoos and some jewelry for instance) but other than that, it's a pretty good match. 
> 
> If you want to read more about Rae, she stars in Fox Moulds Her, another story of mine. 
> 
> But basically, what I envisioned here is that Lucien and Rae are both trying to find the Queen for their respective organizations. There is a character in Rae's universe that matches this role perfectly, she's even called Red/Crimson Queen (no joke, this character appeared like 7 years ago!) Her destiny is pretty grimdark even in Rae's organization (even though this is not Rae's fault) so it's not like one is trying to use her and the other to save her... basically she'd be sacrificed either way... Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for tables to be flipped :D  
*Lucien sprouts devil horns*


End file.
